bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Forbes
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = March 24, 1978 | last = February 11, 1983 | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Edward Spencer (1981–1982) Trent Novak (1982–1983) | partner = | romances = Clint Spencer Aaron Kiriakis | father = Logan Forbes | mother = Dorothy Ashton | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = Billie Hudson Lucy Forbes | halfbrothers = Roland Montgomery Adam Montgomery | halfsisters = | sons = Logan Spencer | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Josh Spencer | granddaughters = Allie Spencer | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Shane Montgomery Rory Hudson Noah Hudson Griffin Osborne | nieces = Linda Montgomery Sheridan Montgomery | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Sarah Forbes Storylines 1978–1983 In March 1978, Sarah comes to Jericho City to visit her sister Billie and help put the finishing touches on her wedding. During her visit, Sarah runs into Clint Spencer and his young son, C.J. Clint and C.J. are the husband and son of Sarah's best friend Patricia Winslow who has just extended her stay in rehab for postpartum depression. Sarah agrees to help Clint care for C.J. while he works. Sarah is later furious when Billie suddenly elopes with her husband Greg Hudson instead of going through with the wedding. Billie admits that she wanted to avoid dealing with their judgmental mother and Sarah reluctantly admits that she understands. Sarah and Clint forge a bond as they care for C.J. together. In the summer of 1978, Sarah reluctantly tells Clint that Patricia has checked herself out of rehab and has been living and working with her father Patrick. Sarah is surprised when Pat ask her to be C.J.'s nanny after she moves back in with Clint. When Pat finds herself even more busy during the holidays, Clint and Sarah spend even more time together. She cooks Thanksgiving dinner for him and even goes shopping with Clint for C.J.'s first Christmas tree as Pat is always working. Sarah and Clint give into temptation and sleep together in December 1978. They promise that it will never happen again and agree to keep quiet as Tricia makes strides to spend more time at home when she convinces her father to hire someone another executive assistant. In March 1979, Sarah is horrified to discover that she is pregnant thanks to Clint's nosy sister Kitty Spencer. Though Pat is very happy for her, Sarah swears her friend to secrecy and reveals that she plans to put the baby up for adoption. In May 1979, Clint discovers her secret and tries to talk Sarah out of putting the baby up for adoption. However, she has made up her mind and Clint vows to sue for custody. Before he can serve her with legal documents, Sarah skips town. On September 14, 1979, Sarah gives birth to her baby and immediately places him up for adoption. Sarah returns to Jericho City and begs Clint to put the past behind them. In 1980, Clint's father Edward Spencer takes a liking to her but Sarah doesn't think much of him hitting on her. However, Kitty warns Sarah that her father can be quite the ladies man. To distract herself from her own mess of a life, Sarah lets Patricia set her up on a blind date. Sarah is immediately smitten with the handsome and recently divorced Aaron Kiriakis. In February 1983, Sarah is killed when her hotel room goes up in flames. While it is initially suspected that the fire was started intentionally, the police later rule that it was an accident. Dorothy gains custody of her grandson leading to Clint launching a custody suit. When Dorothy suffers a heart attack in June 1983, she reluctantly turns custody of Logan over to Clint. 1986 In early 1986, Sarah begins appearing to Logan in dreams. He tells Patricia and she is worried so she convinces Clint to send the boy to a therapist. However, the hallucinations persist. In May 1986, Logan sees Sarah at school and she convinces him to run away with her. On June 15, 1986, Sarah is discovered in a car wreck. She dies before she is able to reveal Logan's whereabouts. References External links